


Poseidon's Paradise

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns home to find someone in his home that he never thought he'd see again, now he must help them out of the system and into a whole new life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poseidon's Paradise

Jack pushed the door of his jeep open and turned to grab the paper bags full of food that sat on the passenger seat. He clambered out of the car and kicked the door shut before heading to the house, he paused just short of the front door and raised an eyebrow.

The door stood ajar, just enough that jack could see the small table opposite where he usually dumped his keys. Putting the bags down beside the door, Jack pulled out her personal firearm and approached the door. He tapped it to push it open more and peeked around the corner. Nothing.

He cautiously stepped inside checking behind the door as he made his way to the kitchen. The room was just as he had left it, pans on the cooker, last nights Chinese boxes still on the table and an open beer bottle on the counter.

 _-Cough-_ Jack looked around suddenly _-Cough-_ Jack turned to the front room, his gun poised in case he needed to shoot. _-Cough-_ Jack froze just inside the door. He looked around the room, checking all access points and places an attacker could hide.

'Are you going to shoot me Jack?'

'That depends,' Jack answered looking around again. He hadn't seen anyone before especially not a female with a familiar voice. 'on why you're in my house at six thirty in the morning; who are you?'

'You already know the answer to that question.'

'I recognise the voice,' he offered taking a few steps into the room and stopping in the middle. 'but I don't believe I'm hearing it right, the owner of that voice is dead.' Jack waited a moment before adding. 'Where are you?'

'Behind you Jack.' Jack swung around quickly and found himself face to face with the last person he expected see. Shocked that she had been so close without him knowing he backed off a few steps before examining her.

'Doc?' he asked a bemused look on his face. There was no way it was possible. Jack had seen her dead, pulled a fighting Daniel away from her and laid down cover fire so Medics could stabilise and move an injured soldier. Janet simply smiled at him. 'How? when? what?' He shook his head not moving his eyes off her face.

'You want those in any particular order?' Jack opened his mouth to reply, but no words made it out. 'If I answered those questions Jack, you wouldn't believe me. So why don't you guess?' she added moving out into the hall and stepping out the front door to return a moment later with his shopping and disappearing into the kitchen.

'You can't be alive, it's not possible! I saw your body. Got shot getting the medic and soldier out - got the blood-stained t-shirt and everything. I was even at your funeral!' Jack said following her into the kitchen and watching her as she put away his shopping.

'What do you want me to say Jack? I'm dead and I'm a ghost now?' Janet moved so she was standing directly in front of him 'Your dreaming?' She said softly, stretched up on tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. 'Does that help?' she asked pulling back just enough to look him in the eyes, her body and lips so close to his that he needed to pinch his own leg in order to get back to reality. Jack cleared his throat.

'You'd have to be an angle' he offered, 'or a vampire, but I like the first option better.' He smiled causing Janet to laugh and move away. Jack hung his head. 'You still haven't answered any of my questions.' He shouted knowing that she had vanished back into the front room.

'I was dead.' Janet said appearing back in the kitchen and watching his back. 'I remember that day like it was yesterday. Daniel was my cover fire to reach an injured soldier, he was bleeding pretty bad, begged Daniel to film him saying goodbye to his wife. That Jaffa came out of nowhere; that staff blast felt like my body was burning from the inside out. I could hear Daniel, screaming, calling for help, but I couldn't move.' Jack turned around to face her, tears had formed in her eyes, she blinked them back. 'They set that day up on purpose, they wanted something; and they got it.' She added avoiding his eyes.

'You!' Jack could see the answer in her face 'Dead or alive, it didn't matter.' Janet shook her head.

'Alive they knew that someone would see them take me, that you would come after me or send out a rescue party later. Dead they could just leave me until they had driven you off the planet then put me in a sarcophagus to revive me.'

'Why you? All these years we've pissed them off and they want you?' Janet reached into her pocket and pulled out a disc.

'The Goa'uld got this message a few months before that attacked, they carefully planned the attack and just waited for the right planet to carry it out on.' Janet gave Jack the disc, but didn't let go of it. 'Watch it in the conference room with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, see who understands the information first. I'll tell you more when you get back.' 

~~**~~

'Does anyone know why we're here?' Daniel sat at the conference room table looking across at Sam and Teal'c who had also been summoned to the meeting at the early hour.

'General O'Neill requested our presents.' Teal'c replied causing Sam to snort into the glass of water she had just put to her lips.

'For what?' Daniel asked giving the Jaffa an un-amused look.

'I believe he wishes to have a meeting Daniel Jackson.' Teal'c answered giving Daniel a small smile.

'Alright kids, settle down, play times over.' Jack said stepping into the conference room and stopping at the head of the table. 'School is in session.' He added with a playful look at Sam before sitting down and looking around.

'So...' Daniel said giving Jack a questioning look.

'So... what?'

'Jack!'

'Alright. I had a visitor this morning - actually, I still have a visitor, and before you ask who it is... It's unbelievable.' He pulled out the DVD that he had been given no less than 30 minutes before. 'They gave me this.' He stood up and put the DVD into the player and sat back down to watch.

The screen began blank, but after a moment Goa'uld text appeared and then vanished a minute later to be replaced with a Jaffa who spoke in a dialect only Daniel could understand. The Jaffa paused before taking a breath and starting out again only in English.

'My lord - it has come to our attention that an Ancient being that you have set out to destroy still exists in physical form, I am told that that this Ancient is currently located on Earth and is a member of the command base. I have been informed that this person does not travel to other worlds as other members of this race do, but could be led off the base by causing a medical situation at the correct moment. I am forwarding full details of this being at the end of this message. I serve you well my Lord and will continue to find out more.' He gave a respectful bow and vanished from the screen to be replaced with more Goa'uld text which slowly scrolled the screen.

Jack looked around - Sam looked confused, Teal'c had a raised eyebrow at the screen and Daniel was still glued to it, evidently reading the information as is scrolled. He waited for DVD to finish before speaking.

'So, any questions on today's material?'

'"causing a medical situation at the right moment"?' Sam repeated giving a confused look around the room, 'who were they trying to lead off? Doctor Warner?'

'No,' Jack said, waited a moment then added 'This message was sent out to Anubis before the attack on P3X-666' he finished knowing exactly what the response would be. Silence, long deafening silence.

'Janet,' Sam whispered eventually, tears where stirring in her eyes so she blinked them back quickly, 'but she's dead, they killed her' she said louder looking around at Jack. Jack shook his head at her.

'She was dead, dead or alive doesn't matter to them.' He said carefully, watching her face full of disbelief.

'They have a sarcophagus,' Daniel said, 'just put her in it and back from the dead she comes.' He paused looking at Teal'c a question forming on his mind. 'Did anyone know she was an Ancient?' Jack raised his eyebrow at this, the thought hadn't occurred to him.

'I want proof, I want to see Janet' Sam said looking angry suddenly as if the whole thing had been a joke, and she wasn't amused. Jack pushed himself back from the table and stood up. 

'I'll drive' Jack said digging his hand into his pocket for his keys and heading for the door. 

~~**~~

Janet had slipped into a relaxing bath shortly after Jack had left the house, then making herself a cup of long missed coffee, sought out a place to rest. The last few months had been tiring, she had been passed from Asgard to Furling and back again, each unable to accommodate someone who should be treated like royalty, due mainly to problems on their respective home worlds.

The Asgard, where she had been last, had kept her on the move hoping it would be safer not to let her stay in one place. Only when Janet had complained about not being able to sleep on a moving ship had the council reconsidered returning her to Earth.

Janet had just settled down on Jack's bed, the only one in the house, when the front door opened. She didn't move, guessing that Jack had forgotten something and returned for it, she expected him to collect it and leave again. 

'Janet?' she heard him call from the hallway and gave an exasperated sigh.

'In here.' She answered checking the robe she had pulled on after the shower. She looked up as Jack rounded the corner, he paused and leaned against the door frame looking at her.

'You know, I never thought I'd see a beautiful woman laying in that bed in my dressing gown.' He commented.

'Beautiful?' Janet questions giving Jack a raised eye-brow look. Jack cleared his throat.

'We have company, a few disbelievers to the cause which to be preached to.' He said turning and paused before adding 'I'll stall them until you get dressed.' Then he left the room.

Janet hurriedly pulled on the long white dress she had been wearing on arrival, the only item of clothing that the Asgard had given her when they dropped her on Earth. She checked her hair in the mirror, giving it a quick run through with her fingers and made her way out to meet the guests.

Stepping into the front room, Janet was greeted with Jack's back and a shocked look from Daniel. Teal'c was perched in the corner on a stool that looked very unsteady under his weight. Sam wasn't in view.

'Wow!' Daniel muttered leaving his mouth open slightly as he gazed at Janet, her brown eyes gazing back at him imploringly, a small smile on her lips, dry and yet still soft as though she'd cared for them as much as possible while enduring Asgard food. Her auburn hair laying wavy down her back, a group of damp strands leaning over her shoulder to dangle in line with her elbow joint. 'Wow!' Daniel whispered again breathing in the sight before him as though it was something to taste. 'That dress... its, erm, its... wonderful on you.' He barely lifted his voice still speechless that she was here and looking amazing.

Sam had appeared from behind Jack, she stood frozen to the spot looking at her old friend, her lips were muttering what Janet guessed was words of disbelief.

Janet took a step towards Sam, followed slowly by another which caused her dress to lap at her ankles as she moved, the long flowing material, giving her footsteps the appearance of gliding instead of walking. As she got closer she heard Sam's whispers.

'This can't be real! It's not possible.' Janet reached over and lay her hand gently on Sam's, she didn't want to shock her any more than needed, but also needed to prove that she was real. Smiling she shook her hair over her should and looked over at Daniel, who still looked disbelieving.

'Dedecus ego non docui vos.' She said, causing Daniels expression to change from disbelief to pure horror.

'What?' Jack asked looking towards Daniel.

'Shame I couldn't teach you.' He explained moving his hands nervously in Janet's direction. 'Ego non mens lemma iam.' he replied with a sly look on his face, but before anyone could ask, a white light engulfed them and they vanished. 

~~**~~

Jack swung around, looking in all directions taken completely by surprise at his new surroundings.

'Where are we?'

'The Calypso.' Janet said not at all put off by the sudden change of scenery.

'Where?'

'Calypso; a passenger ship owned by the Furling.' She explained looking past Sam who was still looking at her as if she wasn't real.

'Furling? Okay, so why are we here?'

'That would be because I accidentally on purpose forgot to mention to you that you shouldn't tell anyone I was here.' She smiled slyly at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

Daniel had just opened his mouth to ask another question when the door opened and a tall figure stepped into the room. Stood straight, Jack guessed the person would be around seven foot tall, dressed in a long flowing pale blue dress similar in appearance to the white one Janet wore. Long silver hair was flowing from atop a kind, bright face, more yellow than the normal skin colour of most humans. Their eyes a dark brown giving them a look of pure power from just one glance.

It wasn't immediately apparent to Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel if this was a male or a female. Nothing was said for a moment, this person seemed to be giving them a chance to adjust to their entrance before they spoke. When they did speak, they spoke only to Janet and in a tongue not even Daniel recognised. They had small conversation; the end result led Janet to bow her head respectfully and step to the side of this person before she spoke to her friends.

'This is Hebe, she doesn't speak nor understand English or any Earth language other than Greek. Despite the fact that I should be reporting to Hestia, she has asked that I stay for a moment to translate for you.' Janet explained her eyes falling on Daniel who was struggling to realise that this person before him was a woman.

'Hebe, the Greek goddess of Youth' Daniel said without expecting anyone to know what was going though his head. He remained quiet after that listening intently to Hebe. They returned to earth later without Janet.

Jack was sat out by the lake late into the night, he only moved when a figure in a long white dress sat down on the bank beside him.

'I hate trying to be polite to people who want to keep me hidden.' She said picking up a stone from the ground and flicking it into the lake.

'I take it they weren't pleased with you - for not telling me you were meant to be kept a secret.' He looked over at her, she kept her face from him, her long hair slipping over her shoulder. He reached over and pulled it back, tucking it gently behind her ear.

'No' She could feel Jack running his fingers through her hair, she stood up suddenly moved a few steps away from him and closer to the lake. 'they're gonna move me again, they always move me about.' There was too much hatred in the word 'always' and Jack knew that she would rather have stayed where she was and hidden than always moved around.

Jack pushed himself quietly out of his chair and stepped over to her. He stopped behind her he reached up ready to take her shoulders, hesitated for a moment then carefully placed his hand on the top of her arms.

His fingers tingled with the touch, as if she were electricity and he were the conductor. He slide his fingers slowly down the length of her arm until he could take her hand.

'What would it take to keep you here?' He said moving his body closer to her, she could feel his breath on her neck. She gave into the feel of him, leaning back against his chest.

'I don't know' she said closing her eyes as he slipped his around her waist pulling her in tighter, he suddenly regretted it, the thoughts going through his head, the images of what her body would look like without the dress was arousing him beyond reason.

'Yes you do, you know more about those two races than I know about ours.' He said smiling against her neck then as he nudged her chin higher giving him access to the spot under the side of her chin that he hoped would be a sweet spot.

She moaned as he kissed the spot and then sucked in a breathe before finding the answer he required.

'A protector.' She swung around to face him, her face close to his, her lips lingering just far enough away to allow her to speak and yet close enough that they were almost touching. 'They have no one to protect me, my own people can't help me while I'm still alive.' She smiled letting her lips brush his 'Alannis, That's my birth name, it means "From Atlantis".' She pushed back taking him by the hand and leading him away from the house and into the nearby group of trees and clearly out of sight from anyone who might come to visit.

'How do I become your protector?' Jack asked as they stopped and he moved in and kissed her long and deep, his hands moving up the side of her body pulling the dress along with them. Janet broke the kiss stopping his hands.

'Tutela est donatus, non captus. Habitum angustus ut unus vos servo; Protection is given, not taken. Hold tight to the one you protect.' Janet answered pushing his t-shirt up his chest and lifting it over his head before dropping it to the ground and moving in to kiss him again.

She wound her slender arms tightly around his neck pulling him closer. Her lips wandering over his jaw and down his neck. She stepped back pulling Jacks belt lose and dropping his pants to the ground along with it.

She pushed back before slipping the straps of her dress from her shoulders and dropping it to the ground. She watched Jacks eyes as they slid the length of her body. When he finished exploring he reached out and cupped her breasts before moving forward and kissing her as his hands worked.

Janet moaned into his mouth as she pushed her chest into his hands and her hips to his feeling his erection against her. Jack grabbed her legs and lifted her up and backing her into the nearest tree before pushing himself into her.

They both let out a long low moan of pleasure before Jack began to slide in and out with speed he didn't know he had. The quick movements drove Janet wild while the bark of the tree rubbed against her back.

'Don't stop Jack!' Janet breathed clenching around him, her orgasm building quickly. Jack reached his hand between them to were they were joined and began to rub quickly at her clit. Screaming his name Janet was pushed over the edge. Jack plummeted over the edge with her holding tighter to her hips and they both came down and slipped to the ground wrapped around each other. 

~~**~~

Janet woke the next morning entangled with Jack, she was resting comfortably on his chest, the fingers of her right hand interlaced with those of his left. It was heaven, she hadn't been this close to another human in far too long.

She breathed him in as she opened her eyes, then froze. Suddenly very aware that neither she or Jack had any clothes on or anything covering them, she looked back at the figure standing at the foot of their bed. Janet released her breath. Closed her eyes. Caught.

'Have you any idea what you have done?' it wasn't English that was spoken, but Janet understood all the same.

'I'll assume you're looking for an answer better than "yes"!' Before she knew what had happened, the Furling had moved around the bed, seized Janet by the arm and yanked her from the bed.

'For hundreds of years the Furling and the Asgard have protected the remaining living Atlantians only for them to end up killing themselves by making stupid mistakes like this.' She was still calm as she spoke but there was annoyance in her voice.

'This wasn't a mistake.' Janet shot back staggering to regain her balance as she was released. 'I've wanted to be with him since you left me on Earth the first time to watch over the Stargate Project, Alcina, I still have feelings for him.'

Alcina turned and crossed the room, grabbed the white dress from off the table that stood beside the door and chucked it at Janet.

'Report to Medical.'

'I wont.' Janet said more calmly than she felt, and watched as Alcina turned slowly from the door to look at her.

'So long as you are on my ship, you will do as you are requested. Alannis. You will report to medical.' She said putting a lot of emphasis on the word "will" and then turning to leave the room. 

~~**~~

'Hey.' Jack said pushing himself out of the bed, Janet had watched him wake up and realise she wasn't there only to sit up and see her. She smiled at him then let it slip from her face. 'What's wrong?' he asked looking at Janet. 'Was I bad?' Jack asked raising an eye brow. Janet smiled at him.

'In about five minutes Alcina, ships captain, will come back trough that door,' Janet pointed at it. 'to drag me off to medical. I don't want to go.'

'Why do you need to go?' Concern now filled Jack's face, he watched her intently.

'When my people ascended, the Asgard and the Furling were left with 18 Atlantians' Janet looked down at her dressing bunching it up and letting go watching it fall flat and perfectly smooth as it was before. 'they modified us Jack' She raised her head to look him in the eye 'guaranteed pregnancy, they tried to keep us together, hoping that we would mate within our group, most of them left, but they wouldn't let me go, they couldn't.' Janet pulled herself up and walked away from him. 'I'm expected to rebirth the Ancients, but I wanted you, Jack, not one of them.'

Jack stood up and move to stand behind Janet, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

'If its what you want, then its what you get.' 

'Alannis' Alcina had just entered the room, Janet turned to face her and Jack moved so he could stay standing behind Janet and listened to the conversation that he couldn't understand. 'you have not reported to medical.'

'I said I would't I'm keeping this baby.' Janet answered. Alcina made a quick move to grab Janet, she would drag her there herself if she needed to, but quick at she was, Jack was faster. He wrapped one arm around Janet and pulled her two steps backwards holding his spare hand out to stop the advancing Furling.

'Tell her you stay with me, I wont let them kill my baby.' Something in Jacks voices cut through Janet's heart with ease, he meant it, every word of it. She translated for him, but Alcina move forward again. 'Tell her...' Jack said taking a deep breath before finishing his sentence. 'I love you and I will do what it takes to protect you.'

Janet swung around quickly and was starring at him, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

'Do it before she takes you.' Jack said giving her a "we'll talk later" look. She did so and Alcina giving a disapproving look, turned and left. 

~~**~~

'Come on Jack, pick up the phone.' Daniel was listening intently to the ringing of Jacks phone for the 9th time, he was in his car driving quickly towards Jacks cabin, no one had been able to reach him all morning and yet it was imperative that they do so.

He pulled up outside the front of the house and hung up the phone, he jumped from the car and sprinted to the door.

'Jack, Jack.' He called banging on the door.

'What's the noise about?' Jack said rounding the side of the building. 'Hi Daniel, whatcha doing?'

'Jack you need to get back on base, the Goa'uld are practically knocking down the door.' Daniel told him as he watched Janet round the corner.

'Stay here' Jack ordered Janet and started towards the car.

'I can't Jack.' Jack froze and turned back to her. 'In the Furlings eyes, you are my protector, you leave me here alone that means you deserted me, they can take me.' Jack swore.

'Lets go.' Jack said and they all moved into cars. 'I have no idea how I'm getting you on base, but I guess I'll think of something.'

They arrived on base in record time. Jack didn't waste time talking to the guards in order to get Janet in, he simply said 'She's with me' and carried on walking. As they stepped off the elevator and into the main base, the flashing red lights and sirens greeted them. They took off at a run down the corridors to the control room.

'Report.' Jack ordered as he entered the room.

'This is the 15th time they've tried to break through, they gave us this message three rounds ago.' Sam said turning to report directly to him, she turned away only to play the message.

'Hand over the Ancient, Alannis.'

'Well, that was to the point.' Janet said and turned to walk up the stairs and vanished into the Conference room.

'Daniel, Sam, Teal'c - with me please.' Jack ordered and followed Janet up the stairs. 'I need options.' He said moving over to Janet who was standing by the window looking down on the gate room. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. 'We're not giving up an Ancient to the Goa'uld. Or the Furling.' He said resting his hands on Janet's stomach.

Silence feel for a while as Sam, Daniel and Teal'c sat watching Jack with Janet, when he turned around and looked at them they all averted their eyes, but still no one spoke.

'Alannis - From Atlantis.' Daniel whispered.

'That's what they want me for. Because I know where it is, and no one has been there for thousands of years.' Janet offered.

'That's not entirely true.' Sam interjected and watched Janet turn to face her before she continued. 'Erm, We've had people living on Atlantis for about a year now.'

'They don't know that.' Janet said looking shocked and confused. 'The Furling and Asgard didn't even know.' Her mind was working fast. 'You're the only ones who know that Atlantis still exists.'

'You need to go there - no better place to hide an Atlantian from the Goa'uld than on Atlantis.' Daniel suggested.

'Daniel, we don't have any way to get her there.' Sam pointed out.

'I do; The Furling.' 

~~**~~

Janet stepped up behind Jack, he was standing in the Conference room looking down on the Gate room as one of the SG teams returned for a mission, it had only been two days and the Goa'uld were still periodically making demands through the gate, only now, time was running out until they found away through the gate's defences. 

Janet wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against his back making sure he could feel the bump that was her stomach, she had been forced to explain to him that along with the perfect pregnancy they had shortened the gestation period too.

'What should I call it?' Janet asked him resting her head on his back. 'Bhoomi? Gaea? Mikaia? Demeter? Step in anytime.' Silence. 'Jack, please. I don't have a choice.' Jack turned slowly to face her reached up and cupped her face before reaching down to kiss her.

'Why those names?' he whispered kissing her after every word.

'They all have something to do with Earth.'

'Demeter' he said kissing her again and showing no signs that he planned to stop. Janet pushed away.

'I have to go Jack.' Tears slipped down her cheeks as she whispered 'I don't have a choice.' She stepped back and whispered 'I love you' before she vanished.

~~**~~

'City of Atlantis, I am Alannis Psiharis, on board the Furling ship Calypso. I have brought you some supplies from Earth on behalf of General Jack O'Neill. Do we have permission to approach and dock?'

'Calypso, you have permission to dock. Welcome to Atlantis.'

Janet stepped off the Calypso to meet Dr. Elizabeth Weir and a dozen guards all armed and ready.

'My apologies for the welcoming party, its just a precaution.' Elizabeth said greeting the very pregnant woman who had stepped off the ship, looking a lot more human than those who followed carrying various creates.

'It was expected, but with all due respect, I know this city better than you do.' Janet smiled and internal weapons turned on queue to point at those who were already armed. 'I'm not here to start a war, or kill anyone, I'm here because I can't stay in our system anymore, I believe I can be more help to you.' The weaponry shut down and put itself away.

'You're an ancient.'

'Atlantian sounds better, doesn't make me feel 3,000 years older than I am.'

'Elizabeth.' Dr McKay entered the room and froze pointing at Janet.

'Rodney?' Elizabeth asked.

'Aren't you dead?.'

'Rodney!' Elizabeth exclaimed. Janet laughed at the exchange.

'Not anymore Dr. McKay. The Furling will unload the supplies for you, then leave. They don't understand any form of English, I would suggest...' Janet sucked in a breath and ran her hand along her stomach '...you leave them too it.'

'Rodney, could you take out guest to see Carson, please.' 

~~**~~

'Did you plan for this?' Carson asked her and she breathed out another long contraction.

'No, I was supposed to give birth on the Calypso before we got here...' she took a deep breath as another contraction set in. '...our trip was surprisingly short.'

'Lucky me.' He joked supporting Janet as she screamed out her pain. 'Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?'

'I'm sure.' She panted and changed to a more comfortable position as the urge to push over took. 

~~**~~

'Thought these guys were leaving?' Sheppard asked watching the Furling uncomfortably.

'That was the plan, until someone they have high regards for went into labour, they just want to bless the child then they'll go.'

'It's been five hours, how long does it take?'

'It takes as long as it takes Major.' Teyla said smiling at him then turning as Carson entered the gate room.

'Ladies and Gents, I'd like you to meet our new baby girl. Demeter Psiharis-O'Neill.'


End file.
